Melting a Stoic Man's Heart
by tsukimikyoka
Summary: He's a commander; the right hand of the emperor; and also the head of Kuchiki family. After he lost his dear wife, he changed completely, until... [AU, beware of OOCness! Crossover w]


Title : Melting a Stoic Man's Heart

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy

Rating : T (may change)

Disclaimer : Only own plot and OCs. All characters belong to it's rightful owner.

Summary : He's a commander; the right hand of the emperor; and also the head of Kuchiki family. After he lost his dear wife, he changed completely, until... [AU, beware of OOCness! Crossover w]

* * *

Sun rays trough the slightly open door, birds chirping from the garden, waking the head of Kuchikis from his sleep. Today is the day he wanted to avoid for the rest of his life, the day when he betray his promise and devotion to Hisana; his late wife; by marrying another woman. Being the head of the Kuchikis, the elders have been demanding an heir from him, but he paid no interest in it. So, the elders arrange a marriage between Byakuya and the second daughter of Ichijo family; Ichijo Seiren. Back in the days, Ichijo family's leader; Ichijo Ryu, is Kuchiki Ginrei's best friend, so the 2 family have a really good relationship, that's why the elders choose Ichijo Seiren as Byakuya's _'bride_'.Byakuya sighed and starts to change and prepare for the ceremony this morning. Today's going to be a really long day, he thought.

After the ceremony ends, both Byakuya and Seiren are 'locked' in the same room for the rest of the day. Byakuya glanced at his _wife_, who's sitting quietly across him. "You.. Even though we're married now, you're still no one for me. You can do whatever you want in this manor, as long as it won't bother me." Right after he finished that sentence, Renji; Byakuya's lieutenant; suddenly opened the door. "Taicho! It's emergency! The emperor is..." before Renji could finish the senence, Byakuya rose and grab his sword, Senbonzakura. "Let's go." "_Hai._".

There she is, all alone in that room. Seiren keeps staring at the floor, holding back her tears. When she first heard that she's going to marry the head of Kuchiki clan; she's quite happy actually since Byakuya is someone her brother, Ichijo Kou, really look up to and admire. Byakuya _was_ a nice guy. He helped Seiren a lot, _when they're little. _Seiren heard that since the death of his wife, Byakuya has changed, but she didn't expect him to be this cold and distant. They were friends.

Byakuya close his eyes because of the frustration. All the minister, servants, guards and the royal family are giving him headache with their constant complain, worries and whatever that is. It seems that the emperor has gone _missing. _"All of you, please calm down. I'm sure we'll able to find his highness." Said Renji trying to calm down the people in the emperor's hall but failed. He got at least 30 angry people shouting at him. "Wait a minute.." said a guard., "Where's Kuchiki-dono? I swear he was standing right there before!"

"_Nee, nee_ Haruhi. Why don't we go there? The commoner's candies there looks tasty!" said a blonde haired man tugging at another _man_'s sleeve. "_Mou ii yo_, Tamaki-sama! We have been wandering around the city whole day long! Let's go back to the palace!" said Haruhi but she only got Tamaki's puppy eyes as a response. Haruhi sighed, "Fine then," she said making Tamaki's eyes glittering "-If you don't want to go back. I will. ALONE." She continued and started walking back towards the palace. "AH! HAAAARUHIIIII! WAIT FOR ME!" Tamaki shouted and run towards Haruhi but then bumped into a man, "Sumimasen" said Tamaki while bowing. "It's time for you to return, Ou-sama." Said the man. Tamaki looked up and beam a smile, "Byakkun!".

"We begged you, Ou-sama! Please don't go out unbeknownst to us. We were really worried about you and Joou-sama!" said a minister while bowing to the Emperor. **[ A/N: Yup, Tamaki is the emperor and Haruhi is the empress LOL, I love this pairing so much!] **Tamaki then laughed, "It's fine, it's fine. As long as I have Haruhi by my side, I'll be fine~" said Tamaki while winking to Haruhi who blushed furiously, "Tamaki-sama _no baka!_" then a giant stone said '_baka' _pinned Tamaki unconcious into the wall.

Byakuya finally came home after all the drama today, he's so tired, exhausted, and frustrated so he entered his office room to calm down a bit before dinner. Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, "What are you doing here?" he asked the frightened Ichijo-now-Kuchiki lady inside his office.

_Seiren had been sitting inside the bedroom alone until Rukia, Byakuya's adopted sister found her and asked her to take a walk together in the garden. "These flowers are so pretty. They make the ones looking at them feel relaxed. I wonder if Kuchiki-sama'd like these flowers to decorate the rooms." "Why don't you try putting them inside his office?" suggestd Rukia."Ano... I'm afraid he won't be happy about that, he said—" "He said what?" asked Rukia curiously. "Ehm, nothing.." answered Seiren. "Don't worry. It's just flowers, he won't be mad about it. Just make sure you're just there to put these flowers and come out straight after that." Said Rukia._

But she ignored Rukia's warning and take a look around his office; the paintings; the paperworks; and lastly a picture of a woman resembling Rukia a lot. '_I wonder who she is..'_ thought Seiren. But suddenly the door opened, revealing her _husband_ standing there. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Seiren really wanted to answer but she can't find her voice anywhere with his glare piercing her soul. "I asked you once again, what are you doing here?" asked Byakuya demanding an answer. "W-well.. Rukia asked me to accompany her walking in the garden and i wondered if you'd like these flowers to decorate the rooms so I come in because of that. To put these flowers here.. I-if you don't like it I'll take them away right now." answered Seiren. Byakuya closed his eyes for a mere second, "It's no need to be done. Let the flowers be." Said Byakuya. "... Well, I think I should get going to the dining room." Said Seiren then she leaves the room.

Byakuya take a look at the flowers on the vase that Seiren just put down. It's _ume_ flowers*. The corners of his mouth slightly bent upwards, He remembers Hisana putting a vase of these flowers everyday in his office after he went home. "Etto... Kuchiki-sama? Aren't you going?" He's _almost_ surprised by her voice behind. Byakuya turned around and started walking towards the dining hall.

* * *

**A/N : well this is my first fic (under this account lol). English isn't my first language so bear wit the grammatical error and stuff, kay? SO as you can see I ship TamakiXHaruhi they're just soo cute together! I wanted to put in some Ichihime or Renruki inside this fic but what do you think ehh? Please review cox it means a lot for me :3 and thanks for reading this fic :P (this is a chaptered fic!)**

**ume flowers* - _prunus mumune/ _japanese apricot flowers. Thy appeared similar to cherry blossoms.**


End file.
